


Busting Loose

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gains new respect for his female companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 153

As he raced for the safety of the TARDIS, the Doctor had a new sympathy for his female companions. It wasn't easy, running with breasts.

Especially considering that his suit didn't have support for his rather ... unexpected endowments.

He heard running footsteps, signaling the approach of the people who had caused the situation by shooting him in exactly the spot to take out both of his hearts.

"They want any remaining intruders alive!" a voice called behind him.

This was no time for dignity; he clapped his hands over the new parts of his anatomy, and ran for his lives.


End file.
